


safe & sound

by lavenderlotion



Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Ned Leeds/Peter Parkers, Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Safe and sound like he was, it was as easy as breathing to fall asleep.





	safe & sound

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt: _”Hey! Can you do a sweet fic with peterned? Havent seen much around!! Honestly anything would be okay haha bye lov u you are great”_

Peter yawned, sliding the window open as he pulled off his mask. He ran a hand down his face as he slipped through the windowsill, exhaustion pulling at his bones after another long night of patrolling. It was well after midnight, though Peter had asked Karen to stop telling him the time sometime after one. He had a class in the morning that he couldn't skip; not even sleep was worth losing his scholarship, though it was going to take commercial amounts of coffee to keep him awake.

Closing the window behind him, he kept his steps silent as he made his way through the dorm room. Tapping the spider emblem on his chest had the suit falling around his ankles, easily kicked off as he made his way towards the bathroom to spend less time than he should scrubbing his teeth. He didn't bother with a shower even if he was feeling a little gross, the need for sleep and warmth overpowering his want for hygiene.

It was only a few short steps from their bathroom over to the bed. Their room wasn't nearly as small as it could be: their dorm room was a nice, open space with its own bathroom and kitchenette, way better than the dorms for unmarried students that they'd seen. It wasn't huge, but the two of them didn't need huge and since Mr. Stark was paying for it, one of the bigger rooms would have been made him feel too guilty.

Finally, Peter looked at the bed and felt his heart ache like it did every time he got in so late. Donning the suit took more out of him every time he did it, and his thumb mindless began to rub over the cool band that was now a familiar weight on his finger. Ned was lying on his back and covered in only a thin sheet, shirtless (something that had taken months for them to get to), with his arm thrown out over Peter's side of the bed.

He sighed heavily, letting the weight of the world that he carried upon his shoulders weigh him down as his shoulders slumped forward. God, he shouldn't be this  _ tired _ at nineteen. With another, heavier sigh, Peter firmly kept his eyes away from the clock on the end table, lifting the sheet carefully and slipping into the bed. It was instinct to slide across the bed until he could press himself against Ned's body, curling into his side and soaking up his warmth.

“P'ter?” Ned mumbled sleepily, shifting onto his side and throwing his other arm around Peter's torso. With a surprising amount of strength seeing as he had just woken up, Ned pulled him against his chest and made a pleased noise as he pushed his face into Peter's hair and breathed in deeply. “Yo'stink.”

Peter let out a wet laugh, his eyes burning as Ned gently ran a big hand up and down his back. He made a quiet noise, something meant to soothe, and Peter's heart grew inside his chest with all the love he felt for his husband. Safe and sound like he was, it was as easy as breathing to fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
